Kanna in Wonderland
by Gabywell-x-nc
Summary: Un petit os mettant en scène Kana, Ace et Peter. Rating T.


**_Bonjour à vous! Me voilà de retour avec un OS crossover ! J'ai choisi de croiser les univers de Fairy Tail et de Heart no Kuni no Alice ^^ Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

><p>Kanna était tranquillement en train de boire comme d'habitude, rien d'anormal. Elle en était à sa cinquième ou sixième chope quand elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : un trou -genre terrier de lapin- était apparu au centre de la guilde et cette dernière, toujours pleine d'activité, semblait être déserte, comme vidée. Pensant à un tour de son imagination, la jeune buveuse descendit de la table sur laquelle elle était perchée pour se rendre près du trou et pour l'examiner. Elle ne s'était pas particulièrement penchée ni ne s'était vraiment approchée du bord mais elle se sentit tomber.<p>

Elle tombait, tombait dans le noir sans savoir quand ni où elle allait atterrir. Alors que sa chute s'éternisait, elle perçut un mouvement à sa droite. Elle tourna la tête vers la présence et fut surprise de voir un homme avec des oreilles de lapin blanches ainsi qu'une chevelure nacre immaculée. L'étrange bonhomme la regardait d'une manière assez impolie et Kanna, reconnue pour être direct et franche, lui demanda :

- Pourquoi on tombe ? Où on est et où on va ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de poser des questions aussi impertinentes que "pourquoi" et "où", répondit l'étrange lapin.

- D'après ce que je sais, ces questions sont tout à fait pertinente ! cria la jeune femme, un peu effrayée de tomber ainsi.

Tout d'un coup, ils se retrouvèrent sur un sol carrelé, un ciel dénudé de nuages au-dessus de leurs têtes et un paysage avec des couleurs étrangement vives aux alentour. L'homme-lapin lapin se releva avant Kanna et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Cette dernière l'attrapa avec méfiance et se mit debout grâce à cette aide. Le lapin blanc tenait un petit flacon qu'il but d'un coup. Puis, il s'approcha de Kanna et, chose tout à fait étrange et inattendue, l'embrassa. En réalité, il essayait de faire boire de force l'étrange potion qu'il avait lui-même ingurgité quelques secondes auparavant. L'alcoolique fut très surprise de l'action de l'inconnu mais elle réussit tout de même à repousser l'importun.

Elle s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main et se mit à apostropher le pauvre homme :

- J'ai été enlevée par un pervers, c'est bien ma veine.

- Je ne suis pas un pervers. Je suis Peter White.

- Comment osez-vous ! Vous ne...

- Pas vous, je suis Peter White.

- Peter White ? Peter White...

- Oui ? Que puis-je pour toi ma douce ?

- Tu m'as soudainement embrassée pour me faire boire une étrange potion... dit-elle d'une voix étrangement douce.

- Bien sûr que je t'ai embrassée ! Je suis le lapin en amour avec toi, ma Kanna !

En disant ces mots, l'étrange homme se jeta sur elle mais la buveuse eut le réflexe de se décaler juste avant l'impact donc elle put l'éviter. Avant que Kanna ne puisse répliquer à l'agression surprise, elle se sentit encore une fois tomber. Elle atterrit de sa chute au milieu d'une forêt, en pleine nuit. N'ayant pas une très bonne vision nocturne, la jeune femme eut dû mal à se repérer.

Elle errait depuis un certain temps quand les fourrés se mirent à bouger. Une tête sortit de la végétation et un inconnu -encore un!- apparut. Il arborait un grand sourire et était plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux châtain, selon l'avis de Kanna. L'homme sortit des buissons, l'air visiblement perdu. Il remarqua notre jeune femme qui semblait -était- aussi perdue que lui. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand il lui dit :

- Bonjour jeune inconnue ! Je crois remarquer que vous semblez perdue. Comment vous prénommez-vous ?

- Oh, t'es bien poli toi. J't'aime bien... Je m'appelle Kanna et j'ai atterri dans ce monde étrange à cause d'un imbécile de lapin blanc... Et toi, t'es qui ?

- Je me nomme Ace, je suis le Valet de Cœur. Cet étrange monde est en fait le Royaume de Cœur et l'imbécile de lapin blanc n'est autre que Peter White, le Premier Ministre du Château de Cœur, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il ramène une étrangère... finit-il en marmonnant.

- Eh ? Une étrangère ? Donc c'est la deuxième fois qu'il embrasse quelqu'un comme ça...

- Il vous a embrassée ? reprit Ace, choqué.

- Ouais, et il m'a fait boire une étrange potion aussi...

- Une potion ? Oh, ça signifie que vous ne pouvais pas rentrer chez vous avant que le flacon ne soit plein...

- Hein ? cria Kanna. Je suis obligée de rester ici au pays des fous qui adorent le thé et qui n'ont pas d'alcool ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça... se lamenta-t-elle.

- C'est méchant ce que vous venez de dire ! Il n'y a pas que des fous ici et puis je connais une bonne taverne si vous voulez...

À ces mots, le visage et les yeux de la fan de boissons s'illuminèrent.

- Oh c'est vrai, tu connais une bonne taverne ? Tu peux m'y amener s'il te plait ?

Elle le supplia tant et si bien que le Valet de Cœur céda. Il l'entraina à sa suite et un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux marcheurs. Pour faire la conversation, Kanna demanda à son compagnon :

- Dis, tu semblait aussi perdu que moi à l'instant... T'es sûr du chemin qu'on prend...?

- Pour tout vous dire chère Kanna, je ne sais pas vraiment où on est, expliqua Ace un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Kanna, une goutte derrière la tête, soupira. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés et, au milieu de la nuit, la forêt n'est pas franchement très accueillante. Et puis, franchement, la jeune femme commençait à fatiguer, n'ayant pas pris son "carburant" (_N.d.A : je parle évidemment de son alcool adoré :3_) avec elle. Elle se laissait de plus en plus distancer par le Valet de Cœur et cela finit par alerter ce dernier qui se retourna.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? questionna-t-il.

- Bof, je suis un fatiguée et j'ai soif, se lamenta-t-elle.

Le chevalier stoppa et attendit qu'elle se rende à sa hauteur. Il lui montra une clairière et lui dit qu'il allait planter la tente pour la nuit. Kanna était étonnée, "Ce mec se balade avec une tente, il est bizarre..." se dit-elle. Elle lui posa la question et elle apprit ainsi que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se perdait.

- En gros, résuma-t-elle, t'as pas du tout le sens de l'orientation...

- C'est exact, confirma Ace.

Notre étrangère soupira encore une fois, elle ne savait pas où elle avait atterrit et surtout ce qu'elle allait faire. "Bon, se dit-elle, procédons par ordre. D'abord on dort. On verra demain la suite." Elle re-soupira et se tourna vers le Valet de Cœur qui finissait de monter sa tente. Il eut rapidement fini, prouvant ainsi ses dires qu'il avait souvent l'occasion -forcée- de dormir en camping. Ace alluma un feu pour avoir un peu de lumière et de chaleur mais Kanna ne s'en soucia pas vraiment. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était dormir. Elle prit très vite congé, s'endormant rapidement et fut rejointe par Ace qui semblait réfléchir beaucoup sur sa rencontre.

Le lendemain matin, Kanna se réveilla très tôt. Quand elle vit où elle se trouvait, elle crut d'abord à un rêve ou une hallucination due à l'alcool. Mais, en sortant de la tente, elle prit conscience que c'était la réalité. Les deux voyageurs égarés reprirent la route après un petit déjeuner vite expédié. En chemin, la brune fit un point sur sa situation : premièrement, elle se retrouvait dans un pays imaginaire, le Royaume de Cœur ; deuxièmement, un inconnu/homme/lapin l'avait embrassée pour lui faire avaler une potion ; troisièmement elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez elle avant d'avoir rempli la fiole qui contenait auparavant la potion. Ensuite, elle avait aussi plusieurs problèmes à résoudre : premier problème -et le plus important- trouver une taverne ou, du moins, un endroit où boire ; deuxième problème, elle ne savait absolument pas comment remplir cette fichue fiole ; et troisième problème, elle devait trouver ce lapin pour lui faire vivre les pires souffrances au monde. À ces pensées, un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'œil aiguisé d'Ace qui se demandait à quoi pouvait penser l'étrangère.

Ils arrivèrent enfin, après au moins deux ou trois heures de marche, devant une grande maison, presqu'un palais.

- Tiens, cet endroit me dit quelque chose... marmonna Ace dans sa barbe.

Un coup de feu, suivi de plusieurs autres, retentit faisant sursauter Kanna. Elle se retourna vivement tandis qu'elle remarquait que ça ne faisait ni chaud ni froid au Valet de Cœur. Kanna pensa à rajouter à ses problème que les habitants de ce Royaume semblent avoir la gâchette facile. Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, le nouvel arrivant et Ace conversaient, ou plutôt s'apostrophaient mutuellement enfin, le nouvel arrivant apostrophait le chevalier. Bref, Kanna avait loupé la moitié de la conversation et était donc perdue.

- ...pelle Kanna, terminait Ace.

Cette dernière comprit qu'ils parlaient d'elle, qu'Ace l'avait présentée en tant qu'étrangère ce qui intriguait l'arrivant à la gâchette facile. Arrivant que détailla la brune : c'était un homme, assez jeune, les cheveux dorés, des oreilles de lapin -encore un homme-lapin- de la même couleur et il tenait pointé sur eux une arme. "Normal." pensa Kanna. En réalité, plus rien ne la choquait, elle s'était habituée très facilement à ce monde de fous. Le lapin sembla enfin comprendre qu'il ne courait aucun danger et lança à l'intention des deux voyageurs, plus à celle de Kanna qu'Ace :

Salut. Je suis Elliot Mars et je ne suis pas...

- Hé lapinou, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interrompit une voix d'enfant.

- Oui, que fais-tu lapinou ? reprit une autre voix, quasiment semblable à la première.

Les voix provenaient de deux jeunes garçons, jumeaux, qui accouraient vers la scène. En remarquant Kanna, ils s'arrêtèrent et dirent d'une seule voix :

- Tiens, qui es-tu ? Une nouvelle Onee-san ?

- Comment ça une nouvelle ? demanda la brune.

- Ben oui, tu es une étrangère non ? Comme Onee-san.

- Qui est Onee-sa ?

Kanna était perdue. Mais Ace vient à sa rescousse tel un chevalier servant.

- "Onee-san", comme ils l'appellent, est Alice Lindell une autre étrangère arrivée il y un ou deux ans. Elle faisait partie du jeu et pouvait rentrer chez elle, mais elle a rencontrer l'amour donc elle est restée. Tu la rencontreras sûrement...

- Ah, fut tout ce que la jeune femme ajouta.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, reprit Elliot encore énervé de s'être fait couper dans son élan, mais tu te trouve sur nos terres Valet de Cœur. Tu ferais mieux de partir et fissa. Et, continua-t-il en se retournant vers les jumeaux, vous étiez où encore ? Pas à votre place en tout cas. C'est énervant, vous ne faites jamais rien, le boss va...

- C'en est assez, fit une nouvelle voix autoritaire.

Et encore un autre, soupira Kanna assez bas pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

En effet, un homme, cheveux noirs, assez jeune, venait d'apparaitre. Il se présenta de lui même lorsqu'il aperçut Kanna :

-Bonjour étrangère. Je suppose que tu ne dois pas connaitre mon identité et j'ignore la tienne. Faisons un échange de bon procédé, veux-tu ? Je m'appelle Blood Dupré et je suis le chapelier. Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Kanna Alberona, mage des cartes à la guilde Fairy Tail.

Elle avait répondu sèchement. Elle ne le sentait pas vraiment ce chapelier...

- Une mage ? Des cartes en plus ! Mais c'est merveilleux !

C'était Ace qui venait de s'exprimer, aussi joyeux qu'à l'habitude. Ces mots avait un peu détendu l'atmosphère tendu de la situation. Les deux voyageurs, surtout Ace, ne voulaient pas s'éterniser sur les terres de la mafia, prirent rapidement congé et se firent escorter par le lapin de Mars, qui était parano et pas très confiant quant au sens de l'orientation du Valet de Cœur. Elliot les mena très vite au Château de Cœur et les laissa tout en disant à Kanna qu'il serait content qu'elle vienne les visiter un jour.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent franchir l'enceinte du palais, une tornade blanche sauta sur Kanna. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le lapin blanc qui, content, la serra fort dans ses bras. Peter partit dans un délire comme quoi il était heureux qu'elle vienne le voir au palais, qu'il espérait qu'elle vienne s'installer ici, et autres choses très longues à énumérer. La brune contint son exaspération jusqu'à la fin du blabla de l'individu aux longues oreilles mais la laissa sortir sous forme de coup de poing phénoménal. Peter se releva, une grosse bosse sur le crâne, des larmes de crocodiles sortant de ses yeux.

- Tu es si cruelle avec moi ma Kanna chérie, se lamenta-t-il.

- Depuis quand je suis ta "Kanna chérie" ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que c'était le cas...

- Haha, White vient de se faire recaler !

C'était Ace qui venait de parler joyeusement. Apparemment, il se réjouissait du malheur du premier ministre. "Intéressant..." pensa la jeune femme. Le lapin reprit rapidement ses esprits et, plus officiel, déclama :

- La Reine de Cœur Vivaldi serait heureuse que vous acceptiez de séjourner au Château. Sa majesté vous offre généreusement son hospitalité, il serait donc mal vu de refuser...

- Très bien j'accepte, soupira la mage. Mais en voyant le sourire grandissant de l'exaspérant individu, elle ajouta rapidement :

- Seulement si tu me promets que tu ne me sauteras pas dessus à tout bout de champ.

- Très bien. Si tel est ton souhait, je le respecte, accepta à contrecœur le premier ministre.

Satisfaite Kanna demanda à Ace de lui faire visiter la demeure. Encore une fois, le lapin blanc ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Ma Kanna ch... Kanna, pourquoi demandes-tu à ce valet de te faire visiter ? Tu l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais il n'est pas l'as de l'orientation. Il serait plus judicieux que je...

- Stop, stop, stop ! le coupa Kanna. Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de dire à l'instant ? Tu me fiches la paix ou je me barre, c'est clair !?

- D'accord... soupira Peter, en pleurnichant un peu.

- Bien. Bon Ace, tu arrives ?

- Oui oui, je viens !

Ainsi, et après mainte et mainte fois où le Valet les avaient égarés, Kanna réussit à voir la totalité de Château. Enfin, presque. Il lui manquait juste à visiter la salle du Trône où se trouvait la Reine de Cœur. Ace conduisit notre jeune étrangère à cette salle et la Reine Vivaldi, heureuse d'avoir une étrangère comme invité, l'accueillit chaleureusement, telle une mère. Kanna, n'ayant pas vraiment eut l'occasion d'être entourée d'une étreinte maternelle, répondit maladroitement à ce geste. La Reine de Cœur l'invita à boire le thé avec elle, mais notre alcoolique préférée déclina l'invitation prétextant qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment cette boisson chaude.

En réalité, la jeune femme avait une autre idée en tête : elle devait ab-so-lu-ment trouver une taverne car elle commençait à être sérieusement en manque d'alcool. Elle était néanmoins partagée entre demander au Valet sans sens de l'orientation ou au lapin blanc "en amour avec elle" qui lui collait aux basques. Non pas qu'elle le trouvait repoussant, bien au contraire ! Il était plutôt bien foutu pour son genre (et une claque mentale pour Kanna, une !), ses oreilles lui donnait un air mignon sans vraiment l'être trop (une deuxième claque mentale) et ses lunettes rondes lui allaient à merveilles (troisième claque pour Kanna).

Elle prit finalement la décision de demander aux deux catastrophes ambulantes -ouh la méchante fifille- de l'emmener boire. Au fond, peu lui importait qui l'accompagnait du moment qu'elle pouvait ingurgité autant d'alcool qu'elle voulait. Les deux "catastrophes ambulantes" furent heureux de pouvoir "contribuer à son bonheur" (le lapin) et "se remplir la panse avec de la liqueur spirituelle" (le valet). Ils la conduisirent dans une petite taverne pas très éloignée du Château "au cas où"...

Ils entrèrent et, après plusieurs chopes, Kanna oublia toutes ses mésaventures. Elle se sentait comme chez elle, dans une auberge puant l'alcool et avec des buveurs qui, souvent, avaient les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Cette ambiance familiale -en quelque sorte...- était la même quelles que soient les époques où les lieux.

Bientôt, l'esprit embrumé par les litres d'alcool ingurgités, Kanna ne put plus boire une seule goutte. Plutôt étrange si l'on considérait le fait qu'elle n'était pas une débutante dans l'art de boire, peut-être que l'alcool de cet étrange pays est particulier. Dans tous les cas, notre étrangère n'en savait absolument rien mais elle savait quand s'arrêter avant de s'écrouler sur la table.

Elle essaya de se lever et, après plusieurs tentatives, réussit à se tenir debout mais elle était assez instable. Elle partit tout de même à la recherche des deux énergumènes qui l'avaient accompagnée ici. Elle trouva rapidement Peter qui semblait être déjà à moitié saoul. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le lapin blanc se jeta sur elle, la serrant dans ses bras au point de l'étouffer. La buveuse eut dû mal à se séparer du lapin et n'y arriva qu'avec l'aide du Valet de Cœur qui se porta à son secours tel un chevalier servant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, la fin ne me satisfait pas vraiment : Cet os était au départ un délire avec une amie. Il aurait dû contenir un lemon mais je n'ai pas eu la force de l'écrire ^^' peut-être un chapitre deux selon mon envie et mon inspiration ;)**

**Sur ce, à la prochaine!**

**Enjoy!**


End file.
